banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Outer Rifts Mystery
Spells Revelations Balefire (Su) You call upon the cleansing or searing fires of the Outer Rifts to burn your foes. As a standard action, one target within 30 feet is wreathed in screaming flames and takes 1d6 points of fire damage per level. A successful Reflex save halves this damage. At 10th level, the fire’s howls cause any creatures damaged by it to be staggered for 1 round. At 15th level, creatures who fail their saves against the balefire are staggered for 1d4 rounds and stunned for 1 round. You can use this ability once per day plus one additional time per day at 10th level. Demonhide (Su) You alter your flesh to be as tough as a demon’s hide, granting you a +4 armor bonus. At 7th level, and every four levels thereafter, this bonus increases by +2. At 13th level, this armor also grants you DR 5/cold iron. You can use this revelation for 1 hour per day per oracle level. The duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-hour increments. Dread Resilience (Ex) You have been hardened by exposure to the otherworldly energies of the Outer Rifts, and you just keep getting tougher. You gain a +1 inherent bonus to Constitution upon taking this revelation and another for every four oracle levels gained thereafter. You must be at least 9th level to select this revelation. Planar Haze (Su) You can fill an area with the smoky miasma of the Outer Rifts. Once per day when you cast a spell that has an area, as a swift action you may also fill that area with a thick haze that acts as obscuring mist, except it originates at the center of your spell effect and cannot expand beyond the spell’s area. At 10th level, the haze functions as fog cloud. You may use this ability one additional time per day at 7th level, and one additional time per day at 14th level. Planar Infusion (Su) As a standard action once per day, you can cause a 20-foot-spread to gain either the mildly chaotic-aligned or mildly evil-aligned planar trait for a number of rounds equal to your oracle level. Lawful creatures in a chaotic-aligned area take a –2 circumstance penalty on all Charisma-based checks, as do good creatures in an evil-aligned area. At 11th level, the infusion makes the area strongly aligned, which causes the –2 circumstance penalty to apply on all Intelligence-, Wisdom-, and Charisma-based checks made by any creature that lacks the matching alignment component (these penalties stack with those from the lower-level effect). You must be chaotic or evil to select this revelation, and you can only infuse an area with an alignment that matches a component of your own alignment. Rift Magic (Su) Your spells gain a +4 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of chaotic outsiders and evil outsiders. Rift Weapon (Su) Your understanding of the powers that move through the Outer Rifts allows you to imbue weapons with the ability to penetrate the defenses of creatures native to other planes. Once per day as a standard action, you can touch one weapon (or a group of up to 20 similar pieces of ammunition) and give it the ability to penetrate DR/cold iron for 1 minute per caster level. At 9th level, you can also grant the additional ability to bypass either DR/good and DR/law. You can use this ability an additional time per day for every 5 oracle levels you possess. Telepathy (Su) You can mentally communicate with any other creature within 100 feet that has a language, as per the telepathy power of demons and angels. You must be at least 11th level before selecting this revelation. Unearthly Terrain (Su) You can twist the material world into the harsh, jagged edges and uneven angles of the outer planes. As a standard action, you can turn one 20-foot square into difficult terrain for 1 round per level. You may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma bonus. Wings of Terror (Su) You can manifest a pair of enormous, bat-like demon wings that grant you a fly speed of 60 feet with average maneuverability and a +4 bonus on Intimidate checks. At 10th level, your speed increases to 90 feet, your maneuverability increases to good, and the bonus increases to +8 on Intimidate checks. You can use these wings for 1 minute per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Final Revelations Plane Connection (Su) At 20th level, you gain the ability to open rifts between planes. This allows you to use gate as a spell-like ability once per day. If you use this ability to call creatures, you still need to provide 10,000 gp in offerings to secure the creature’s aid. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited